Cellular signaling via receptor for advanced glycation end products (RAGE) results in pro-inflammatory responses. RAGE-mediated inflammation has been implicated in inflammatory diseases including diabetes, atherosclerosis, Alzheimers disease. In biochemistry part, we have identified critical structure elements that mediate RAGE oligomerization and regulate RAGE expression on cell surface. We have also completed preliminary study of RAGE cell surface complex via proteomatics. In collaboration with scientists in Department of Energys Los Alamos National Lab, we have also developed split GFP tagging technology that can be broadly used to study oligomerization of other mammalian membrane proteins. The technology will be further developed to study RAGE signaling.